The purpose of this contract is to perform copy cataloging for 1,200 biomedical/health science monographs. The contractor shall utilize existing LC or GPO cataloging records which have been downloaded into TESS, NLM's online cataloging system for creation and editing of bibliographic and authority data. Copy cataloging entails: a) review of existing bibliographic data created by LC or GPO and online verification or modification of the description according to NLM copy cataloging procedures; b)assuring that LC and NLM authority records for access points are in agreement (which may require reconciliation of NLM and LC authority data); and c) online modification of existing records to include NLM's MeSH subject headings and verification of LC's supplied classification or selection of an appropriate class number from NLM's classification.